Lint removing devices such as an adhesive lint roller can be used to capture lint, dirt, debris, hair, and other particles on a surface. However, some types of debris, such as pet hair, can be particularly difficult to pick up from surfaces such as cloth and upholstery. Over these types of surfaces the debris can become embedded into the material of the surface. Therefore, an adhesive lint roller may only capture the surface debris and may not capture the debris in the lower layers of the surface. There is a need for a tool that can both gather debris and can capture and retain the gathered debris.